There All Along
by CM Fan01
Summary: The BAU is having some tough times. JJ and hotch are trying to deal with having their children gone, while Reid and Prentiss try to make it through the toughest times in their lives. Even always upbeat Penelope Garcia is felling blue. When will the team realize that who they were meant to be with has been there all along? What will it take? T Just for safety!
1. Tough Times

**Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Criminal Minds or any trademark or copyright you recognize**

**A/N- Hi! This is my first fan fiction **_**ever**_**, so stick with me! I encourage constructive criticism, but please no hating! Read and Review!**

**P.S. for the story I put Haley's death around season six (so slightly later than actual) and this story also takes place a few months after Zugzwang (obvious spoilers) and Prentiss was never removed from the BAU for the sake of the story.**

**Xoxo**

**CM Fan 01**

**JJ's Street**

JJ was walking home that day. She had been at the BAU all day after solving an unusually long case for the week before that. She was so stressed out and tired. While on her lunch a few weeks ago Will told her he couldn't take her job anymore. After that they fought for custody of Henry in court and (despite the help of some of Hotch's lawyer friends) he won. JJ felt her world crumble around her. She didn't even notice the pothole she almost tripped in. JJ scolded herself for being so depressed. It wasn't like her. Then JJ remembered that Will had left and taken her son allowed herself to slip a little bit. She ran up the steps to her apartment. She had gotten an apartment since Will left, since she didn't think a big house for one person was really practical. She ran to her bedroom and only bothered to take off her shoes and change her pants before falling into bed and sleeping a long, dreamless sleep.

**Meanwhile at the BAU**

Hotch all but slammed the phone on its receiver when he was done with the conversation. Haley's mom had called again. Haley had been dead almost two years now but he still got calls. Originally her mom was downright depressed, then she would seem fine, but if he mentioned one word that reminded her of Haley and she would burst out crying. Now she was angry. She was blaming him for what happened to her daughter. He didn't blame her, he couldn't when he blamed himself too. If he had stopped Foyet, if he had taken his deal, Haley would still be alive. Jack would still have his mom. Thinking of Jack sent a whole new wave of sadness through him. Jack had gone to stay with Haley's mother for a while. For how long, Hotch didn't know .He sighed and grabbed his suit jacket off of his chair. He walked through the bullpen, thankful to find the elevator empty and the bullpen nearly deserted_. 'Why shouldn't it be, it's got to be three or four in the morning'_ Hotch thought. He stepped into the elevator, more than willing for this day to be over.

**Reid's Apartment**

Reid lay on his couch staring up at the ceiling. Everyone seemed so depressed right now. Hotch practically had his son taken away. JJ had her husband leave and takes her kid with her. Then there was him. Spencer Reid. His runaway father and schizophrenic mother, but that's not what's eating him up tonight. He couldn't save her. Maeve, his mystery woman, was dead. He never laid eyes on her until he was holding her dead body. If he had gotten to her sooner, she would be alive. If he told his team, she would be alive. It was his fault. He would give anything to have her alive. Spencer Reid fell asleep that night with tears staining his pillow.

**Prentiss's Apartment**

Emily Prentiss walked in her apartment and dropped her bag at the door, not bothering to put it on the hook. She walked down her carpeted hall and into her bedroom sat on the bed and pulled off her- high heel boots. She sat there and contemplated the past few weeks. Doyle was dead. He was shot by one of two women he probably deserved it from. Prentiss didn't like to wish bad upon anyone, but if anyone deserved to be wished bad upon, it was Ian Doyle. He kept the woman who shot him chained to a bed for seven months, all because she to use his words "tried to kill Declan (his son) before he was even born", the woman tried abortion by overdose from what was gathered from Doyle. '_Funny how things work, I guess karma exists'_ Prentiss thought. For the first time in a very long time, Emily Prentiss slept knowing that her long time enemy could not hurt her.

**Garcia's Computer Room**

Garcia was absentmindedly reprograming Linux, again. It's what she did when she was sad. She and Kevin had been fighting and she told him it was over. She punched her desk. She believes that everything happens for a reason. The universe better have a dang good one for this. Why had Kevin finally become so mean? What had she done! He started out so sweet, and romantic, and nice, but after she refused to marry him, he just… changed. Garcia decided to turn on her radio to try to take her mind off her thoughts. The DJ came over the air and surrounded the small room. His booming voice came out saying "for all you girls having guy problems, this one's for you." "There isn't a song out there that can tell how I was treated' Garcia muttered. She instantly listened up when _According To You _by _Orianthi_ came over the air and surrounded her. She rhythmically fell into her programming while listening to a song she could relate to. The lyrics came out, "_But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head, According to him, I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted…", _'if only I had someone feel that way about me…" Garcia thought. She then chided herself, "yeah keep dreaming, PG"

**Rossi's Mansion**

Rossi awoke with a start. He just had a nightmare about that case, his first. Double-Homicide, three children watched their parents murdered. 'You caught the guy, he is not on the street anymore' Rossi told himself. Then his FBI agent kicked in and told him "yeah, that's true, but there will always be another and another". Rossi sighed. He went downstairs and wandered over to his kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a Tupperware bowl of pasta. He smirked at the memory that one of his ex-wives would have yelled at him for that. "I'm having a rough day okay!' he exclaimed aloud. "Nice one Rossi' he thought "defend yourself to woman who's not even there. 'Next thing you know there's going to be a picture of your victims in the round table room…'

**Morgan's Desk**

Derek Morgan had finally finished the mountain of files on his desk. He thought that he would about two more hours' worth if he hadn't slipped a few onto Reid's desk. He wa`s walking to the fax machine to get his last consult of the day when he passed Garcia's room and heard crying. He knocked on the door and heard "Go away Hotch" from the other side. "Guess again," there was a short period of silence before hearing a muffled "Fine, go away Reid!", "Baby girl, it's me, let me in" he playfully demanded through the door. He heard a deflated "It's open" from the other side of the door. When she looked up, he saw the rings around her eyes. He knelt next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "I'm going to have to talk to Hotch and Reid" he said with a smile. That statement provoked a small smile from the distraught tech, but it quickly vanished. "Seriously Mama, what's wrong" he whispered. She simply shook her head. "Kevin" he asked. All he got in reply was a half-hearted nod. They sat that way for a few minutes before she stood up and dragged him behind her. "Baby, what's going on?" he inquired. "We are having a sleep-over!" she declared. "We are going to watch movies until three in the morning and then you will sleep on the couch!" "Sounds good" Morgan replied. After that he and Garcia walked hand in hand to the parking garage. They drove to her apartment and watched movies all night.

**A/N-The BAU is having a rough time, huh? Will they find a way to reach happiness is each other? Read on! Let me know if you think anyone is OOC or anything I can fix!  
Xoxo**

**CM Fan 01**


	2. Beginning to Realize

2. Beginning to Realize

**Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Criminal Minds or any other Copyright or Trademark you recognize**

**A/N- Hi! Thanks for the response for the last chapter (even if you only read and didn't review)! As always don't like don't read!**

**PS Here is an overview of who will end up with whom in the end (spoiler!) Hotch/Prentiss Reid/JJ Morgan/Garcia Rossi/OC**

**Xoxo**

**CM Fan01**

**JJ's Apartment**

JJ woke up to the sound of her iPhone chiming. '_God, that sound is annoying!' _she thought angrily. She reached over and felt the surface of her nightstand until her hand her found the rectangle shape of the phone. She groggily hit the circular button at the bottom of the screen and checked the monitor. She sighed when she saw a text from Hotch; it read '_We have a case'._ "Will there ever be a day when we don't have a case!" JJ ranted aloud as she got out of bed. '_Relax, JJ' _she thought '_You're going to be with your family, the ones you love, Reid, Hotch, Rossi, Prentiss, Garcia, Morgan, Reid' _JJ stopped dead in her tracks when she realized that she thought about Reid twice. JJ brushed it off and continued to change her outfit. She was walking into the bathroom to do her make-up when she saw the clock '_9:00'_ the red letters read. '_Damn, I'm supposed to be at the BAU by now!'_ JJ decided that there was time for make-up on the plane and grabbed her phone as she was walking out the door. While she was sitting through morning traffic when she let her mind wander to this morning's thoughts. _'No, Spence is just your friend, just your friend' _she mentally reassured herself. '_Or is he more?' _"Doesn't matter" she chided herself aloud "plus he doesn't feel that way about you anyway…"

**Prentiss's Apartment**

Emily Prentiss was putting on her boots to take walk down to the local coffee shop for a cappuccino. She was walking out the door, getting ready for a day of relaxing after the tedious case they had just worked on last. She was grabbing her jacket when she heard her phone go off. '_Never fails does it?'_ She thought while both amused and agitated. She checked her iPhone and saw a text from Hotch, which was informing her that they had a case, and to be in at nine. She looked at her clock on the wall and saw that it was eight-thirty. '_Great! I can still get that coffee'_ she thought, happy to have something to focus on other than the new UnSub of the day. She took her phone off the table and placed it in her jacket pocket before walking from her house into the cold fall air. She walked the two blocks to the coffee shop and got her cappuccino. She then walked back to her car and uneventfully drove to Quantico. She smiled at the thought that she would at least get to see Hotch '_the team'_ she mentally corrected herself. She dwelled on the fact that she at first thought about Hotch. '_Don't do this to yourself, Emily' _she chided herself, '_plus protocol says that you can't be together anyway'_. Then her inner alter ego kicked in and told her '_If you need to tell yourself that…'_

**Hotch's Office**

Hotch sat down and sighed. He just had a talk with the section chief. The BAU had to take on a case that was a national headline now. Strauss had told him that this had big political implications for the FBI. If there was one thing Hotch absolutely _loved_ it was politics. Not. He hated that you had to stroke politician's egos, that you had to be extra prim and proper around them. He hated it. He sent a text out telling the team. He was surprised when Emily texted back saying '_be there'. _She was the only one who ever texted back. He sent her '_How are you Emily'. _He set his cell phone down and checked his messages on the provided phone on his desk, yet another message from Hayley's mother. Emily sent him back a text message retort about calling her Emily. He sent back '_Just be here'._ He sent the message and sat back. He smiled at the thought of Prentiss. '_Snap out of it!' _he told himself mentally. '_She's a great agent and a good friend and you love her, but not that way' _he paused in his rant before thinking '_but am I sure about that?' _

**Garcia's Apartment**

Derek Morgan woke up on Garcia's couch. He smiled at the fact that Garcia had fallen asleep at his feet on the couch. She was curled up like a cat on the last cushion of her couch. When his iPhone went off he froze and looked at his sleeping baby-girl. She was still asleep so he checked his phone. He got a message from Hotch, '_we have a case'. _ "Ugh, Today!" he moaned. This caused Garcia to stir and he silently chided himself for waking her. He carefully stood up and shook Garcia's shoulder. "Baby girl, come on we have a case" he said. She swatted his hand away and he smiled. "Come on Mama, I'm not happy about it either but we got to go". "Oh, Fine" she mumbled. She picked out a dress from her closet, picked up some colored tights and wandered to bathroom declaring as she walked in "If you open this door I will hurt you!", Morgan replied with a "Wouldn't dream of it, Mama". At that moment they both had the same thought, '_The person in the next room couldn't possibly love me…_'

**Rossi's Mansion**

Rossi was making breakfast in his mansion when he heard his phone go off. "_Dio! _Can an Italian get a break!" exclaimed Rossi. He saw message from Hotch saying they had a new case. He noticed that everyone on the team had been sad recently. He also noticed everyone had someone on the team that they were meant to be with. Except him. He looked at the fragments of the breakfast that he was preparing. He sighed and decided that coffee shop turnovers and a frappe would be good enough. He uneventfully drove to a little "mom and pop" coffee shop on the way to Quantico. He bought a mocha frappe and an apple turnover. He liked trying fancier coffees, considering the sludge that passed off as coffee that he drank most of the time. He was absorbed in thoughts, so it took him a moment to notice the woman standing above him. She was about his age, brown waist-length hair and blue eyes that were unnaturally bright. "Can I join you?" she asked shyly. He smiled politely and said "please". They talked for a few minutes and Rossi checked his watch and saw that he had to go. He was actually kind of sad. They had really hit it off. They were both government agents. They were both FBI agents. He stood up and said "I have to get going" he passed her his business card and continued with "call me, why don't we have lunch some time" she smiled and took it. "I think I will David" she said, beaming. "I would like that…" he paused when he realized that he didn't know her name. "Jeanette" she helped him out and added "but you can call me Jen". He smiled and repeated "I would like that Jen". He walked out of the coffee shop thinking '_Wait… did I just get a date?'_

**A/N- How did it go? Rossi with a date? I'm just trying to have fun with it! As always R&R, pretty please! Feel free to PM me!  
Xoxo**

**CM Fan01**


	3. Where it all Starts

3. Back to Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Criminal Minds or Any other copyright or trademark you recognize**

**A/N- You guys are awesome! I love seeing that you guys read my story! Remember read and don't forget to review!**

**The BAU**

Hotch, Prentiss, and Morgan were sitting around the table in the round-table room. "Where is everyone?!" Hotch asked no-one in particular. As if on cue Rossi and JJ walked into the room. "Where have you two been?" Hotch demanded. "Calm down, Aaron!" Rossi ordered. "It doesn't even look like you began presenting the case anyway." At that precise moment Garcia walked into the round table room exclaiming "Hello my lovelies!" "This team has impeccable timing" Rossi pointed out. "This is a particularly creepy-tastic case my friends" Garcia clicked her pointer and the projector came life. "This is Eddie Ravine or what's left of him anyway" the screen showed several assorted disembodied body parts. "So he's missing a leg, a hand, and some of his foot" Morgan clarified. "Not quite, this is sketch of what his body_ would_ look like; actually he is missing all but the aforementioned body parts." Garcia stated. "So where did all of the pieces come from?" Prentiss asked. "Believe it or not most of the pieces were left on the front stoop of the police department." She sighed before continuing with "All but the hand, that was, get this, Left in the families mailbox". This drew a collective gasp from the room, even Hotch and Rossi. "So what's the profile… what do we think?" JJ questioned. "Doesn't matter right now" Hotch pointed to Garcia "and you're coming with us, this guy posts his videos of murder on the internet." "Ok everyone wheels up in thirty."

**Thirty Minutes later: The Jet**

Everyone sat huddled around the corner table, looking at case files. "I'm thinking he's a sadist" JJ piped up. "Why?" Morgan questioned. "Are you kidding?" JJ exclaimed "he left this guy's hand with the family and left his leg on the door of the police station!" She then leaned back, pleased with herself. Prentiss looked at Hotch and said "Did JJ just raise her voice?" "Apparently so" Hotch replied. Morgan Was about to continue with how this guy wasn't a sadist when JJ's iPhone rang. "Sorry guys just keep going" JJ advised. JJ decided that it would be best to take this call in another section of the jet. She was less than happy when she saw Will on the caller ID. '_Sorry, this line isn't open to son-stealing SOB's today!'_ She thought angrily. "Agent Jareau" she answered as pleasantly as she could manage. "JJ?" Wills voice came through the line. JJ lost any attempt to remain civil "what do you want Will, in case you haven't noticed, I don't have another son for you to take!" she ranted. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about…" Will sighed. "Henry is in the hospital". Those five words made JJ stop dead in her tracks. She was only half listening when Will was explaining why. "Okay, I'll find a way down there" JJ said, panicking. "I don't want you to see him chere" JJ was furious at that last statement. "You can't keep me from my own son Will!" She all but screamed into the rectangular phone. She pulled the phone away from her cheek and hung up.

She assumed a defeated look on her face when she walked back in to join the team. When she rejoined them Hotch was giving his usual 'get some sleep, it's a long flight speech so JJ went over to the couch that she generally sat on and hugged her knees to her chest. She didn't even notice when Reid sat down on the couch. "Are you ok JJ?" He asked with genuine concern. JJ put on her best smile "I'm fine" she lied. "JJ" Reid smiled, "I'm a profiler, and you can't lie to me". "It's just…" JJ paused, "Henry's in the hospital and Will won't let me see him! What an incomparable…". Reid interrupted her "I know what word you were going to use and I agree!" JJ than started crying. "I can't believe he would do that!" she wailed. Reid surprised both JJ and himself when he put his arm around her and hugged her. They didn't even know that they fell asleep that way until they were woken up my Morgan's whistling. As soon as Morgan saw that he was awake he mocked him further by singing "JJ and Reid sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. "Oh shut up Morgan!" Reid groaned. "Need I remind you that you love Garcia?" JJ piped up. Morgan looked down at the ground defeated, "I'll leave you two alone". "Uh-huh, that's what I thought" JJ mocked. "So is everyone else asleep?" Reid asked, annoyed that Morgan had woken them up. "Well, I say… looks like were not we're not the only couple who needs teasing" Reid mocked gesturing to the adjoining couch, on which Hotch and Emily were sleeping. No-one thought much of it until they noticed one small detail. They missed the fact that Emily was leaning against Hotch's side and he had his arm around her. "Awwww!" JJ gushed. Reid was about to make a snide comment, but that's when the plane started shaking.

**A/N- Short one, I know! But some cute moments, right? I know I left Morgan and Garcia out but I will not disappoint in the next few chapters! Goodbye my lovelies!**

**Xoxo**

**CM Fan01**

**PS The cliffhanger strikes again!**


	4. Crash and Burn

**4. Crash and Burn**

**A/N- I love you guys! Your reviews are awesome! And Jenny Crum thanks for your awesome support! I love your idea!**

**Disclaimer: The usual**

**The Jet**

Hotch and Emily woke up, and saw that everyone was strapped into their chairs. "What's going on" Emily asked groggily. Before anyone could answer their question the plane shook again. "Oh, that" Prentiss replied. She and Hotch buckled in and sat back. Morgan noticed that Garcia looked terrified. Morgan (who was buckled in next to Garcia) placed his hand on Garcia's shoulder, "You alright, mama" he inquired. Garcia never dropped her terrified expression before saying, "I'm fine… except the ground is coming up awfully fast!" There was a bright flash and a loud bang and then, for everyone, everything went black.

**Hotch**

Aaron Hotchner woke up with his ears ringing and a warm sticky fluid on his head. '_Damn, why do explosions like me so much?!' _Hotch thought angrily. His anger quickly turned to fear when he realized no-one else was in sight. Even with his blurry vision (which was a result of the explosion) he could see speckles in the distance (which he assumed were either people or debris). When he tried to stand he was happy to find that nothing else seemed to be seriously injured. He started off into the distance, hoping that the specks were his team members, and that they were all alive

**JJ**

Jenifer Jareau woke up with her leg in searing pain and her head banging. When she looked down she saw that her left leg was bent at an unnatural angle. She looked next her and saw that no-one was there. '_Reid!_' she mentally panicked. She did her best to stand up but her injured leg kept her from doing so. She quickly devised a plan to crawl. She didn't know where, or what she was crawling to, but she knew that she had to move. She used her hands to pull herself forward. She started feeling more pain then she ever remembered. As the blackness began to seep in around her she pushed it away by mentally pep-talking herself. '_Don't fall asleep JJ, if you do you may never wake up. Stay awake, maybe not for the team, maybe not for Spence, but for Henry. Stay awake and stay alive for Henry. You will find a way to see him, but not if you die here!'_ with the blackness almost gone JJ kept pushing on. She only hoped she would eventually find one of her absent team members.

**Reid**

Spencer Reid woke up on a hard patch of rock. He quickly assessed what had happened. The jet had crash-landed and the engine most likely ignited and exploded, scattering the team in different directions. While his body felt fine (as fine as one can feel after being blown up, anyway) his head hurt worse than all of his headaches combined. He assumed that he had a major concussion or at least a very bad contusion. He felt his eyes begin to drift closed and he fought hard to stay awake but the drowsiness was too strong as his eyes closed he tried to bring peace to himself in knowing that he would wake up again '_for JJ' _he added.

**Garcia**

Penelope Garcia woke up about ten yards from where the exploded plane lay. She quickly assed herself and realized that she was miraculously unharmed. When she tried to stand she quickly found herself back on her behind. When she examined the cause of her falling she found that one of the spike heels on her shoes had broken off. She took off her heels and threw them into the woods. "Who needs shoes anyway…" she mumbled. She looked at her surroundings. The plane crashed into the middle of a clearing and from the looks of the plane she would guess most people were thrown east except to the north was… "No, that's not true" she whispered. Not thirty feet in front of her was one Derek Morgan. She found herself running before the situation even fully registered in her mind. She crashed into him and wrapped her arms around him, she then began crying. He stroked her hair and quietly asked "What's wrong baby girl". She sniffled and looked up at him before replying "you could have died! For all I know everyone else is dead!" she wailed. "Hey baby girl, look at me" he coaxed. She looked up into his deep brown eyes. "Let's go through this," he began, "Hotch is the strongest unit chief I know and he's been blown up before, Reid has been through more than all of us combined, compared to his past, this is nothing, JJ once disarmed an UnSub with nothing but her wits and a roundhouse kick, she is strong too, and Prentiss survived having a wooden stake shoved through her and she came back to the BAU. Everyone on this team are the strongest people I have ever met, they will pull through." Garcia smiled "what about us, what do we do?" she asked in a small voice. "Well, for now" he kissed the top of her head. "You need rest mama" he finished. She abruptly leaned up and kissed him. He kissed back for a moment before breaking and saying "what was that for?" With a smile Penelope replied "for staying alive"

**Prentiss**

Emily Prentiss woke up in the soft grasses of where they were. She found that her mind had a sort of fog over it so she assumed that she had sustained some sort of head injury. She figured it must be internal because she didn't feel any blood. She attempted to stand but found herself quickly becoming dizzy. She braced herself against a tree to keep from falling. She slid down the tree until she was on the grass again. "Okay standing, not good" she noted aloud. She closed her eyes for a few minutes to allow her brain to rest. When she opened them again she saw a particularly confused looking unit chief wandering in her general direction. Adrenaline took over and she started running toward him, but adrenaline only lasts so long, so when her dizziness caught up to her she found herself falling and then just numbness.

**Rossi**

David Rossi had gotten off the plane in Kansas to do a consult for the Kansas City PD. He decided to stop for coffee on the way, since he had time. He was sitting at a table in the coffee shop with the television in the corner droning on the background. He was absentmindedly stirring his coffee when he heard a male reporter say "we have breaking news" he looked up to see what this was about. He immediately did a double take when the reporter said "It has been confirmed by the FBI that a jet carrying six federal agents has gone down. The plane could be anywhere from west Kansas to east Nevada , so with such a wide search area the probability of finding the agents alive isn't good. He paused and held two fingers to his ear, as if he was receiving more information. "it has also been confirmed that it is in fact the Behavioral Analysis Unit on the downed jet. Back to you John." Rossi sat there paralyzed with fear. He immediately called the bureau and told Strauss to turn on channel twelve.

**A/N- Hey! Not very happy with this chapter but don't know why. If you find any mistakes feel free to review or PM me!**

**Xoxo**

**CM Fan01**


	5. Reunion

5. Together Again

**Disclaimer: Usual**

**A/N - Thanks so much for the support! Do not worry JJ will be with Henry soon enough!**

**Hotch**

"Emily!" he yelled as rushed toward Prentiss, who had collapsed on the grass. '_What happened?!' _he thought. '_She was just running toward me and she fell on the ground!'_ He felt for a pulse, just in case, and was relieved when he felt a steady _thump, thump, thump. _He ensured that Prentiss would be fine for a moment and he checked his ears. They weren't bleeding anymore and he was surprised at how well he could hear only shortly after the incident. He walked back over to the tree where Prentiss had fallen and sat against the base of the tree. He placed Prentiss's head in a comfortable position next to him and fell asleep himself.

**Prentiss**

Prentiss slowly felt the blackness leave her mind. When she finally came to she felt something under her head. '_Wonderful, I fell on something!' _she thought, annoyed. When she sat up she realized that she was staring into the eyes of her unit chief. Emily smoothed her shirt and said nervously "I'm so sorry sir!" she then began ranting. "I don't know what happened I was just running and I couldn't see anymore!" "Prentiss" he said gently in an attempt to stop her rant. But she continued anyway. "I'm so sorry that was so inappropriate—!" Prentiss was cut off by Hotch yelling "Prentiss!" which finally got her attention. "It's ok" he finished. She smiled slightly before pulling him into a hug. "Thank you, sir" she said. "It's fine, Prentiss" he said and smiled. "Just promise me one thing" he said after several minutes of silence. She looked up from her stop on the ground and replied "what is that". "Don't say 'sir' every time you say something to me, that's an order". She smiled when she noticed something pink behind her. "What the?" she muttered as she crawled toward the pink glittery object. When she final reached she found herself holding Penelope's high-heels. "Hotch!" she yelled behind her, "I found something!" she added. He stood up and walked up beside her. "Garcia's heels" he said, stating the obvious. "Garcia!" she abruptly yelled. "What are you doing?" he asked. She looked at him as if he had just asked her the stupidest question she ever heard before shrugging her shoulders and answering "What? My voice carries" with a smile. When they heard footsteps coming their way from far off Hotch looked a Prentiss and said "You know… I love you Emily Prentiss" as he pulled her into a hug. "I love you too, Aaron Hotchner" she replied quietly. "And Hotch, don't call me Emily"

**Garcia**

"_Garcia!" _Penelope Garcia head her name called and immediately tensed up. "What's wrong mama?" came from somewhere next to her. She didn't listen as she got up and stared running in the direction of the call. She decided to yell "It's Emily!" over her shoulder as she ran. She had been running for about three minutes when she finally reached a clearing and found a rather woozy looking Prentiss and Hotch who was helping her, even though his ears were bleeding again. "Guys!" Garcia yelled happily as she rushed toward Hotch and Prentiss. When she was up close she saw the condition that they were both in she gestured to a certain Derek Morgan. "Help the boss man, my sweet!" She playfully ordered. "Alight mama" he said as he helped Hotch to his feet. "At least everyone is ok" Garcia remarked, trying to shed light on things. "Except..." Morgan paused "Where's Reid?

**JJ**

Jenifer Jareau had been crawling for a while. Whether she had gone three feet or three miles, she didn't know. She was about to give up, about to think that she would never see her team again, when she saw a body about ten feet away. She immediately recognized the body as Reid. '_Please be alive, please be alive!' _ She mentally chanted. When she reached his location she checked for a pulse and let out a huge breath when she felt one. She realized that her leg was hurting even more and found a comfortable position and fell asleep next to Reid.

**Reid**

Spencer Reid woke up with a mess of blonde hair in his face. He gingerly picked it up and set it to the side of his head. He lay back when it finally hit him. '_JJ!'_ He thought excitedly. Without thinking he shook JJ's shoulder. She slapped his hand away. "JJ, its Reid!" he exclaimed. "Reid!" she all but screamed when she realized that it was him. He looked down and let his mouth agape. "JJ, your leg, I think it's broken" he said. "Can I see it?" he asked sympathetically. She weakly nodded. He gingerly touched her leg, examining it. When he touched her thigh she winced. "I'm sorry, JJ" he genuinely apologized. Once he was finished he realized that she was crying. He sat her up and hugged her to him and stroked her golden blonde hair. "Shhhh…" he cooed. After a few minutes she was still crying "what's wrong?" He whispered. She sniffled and said "It's just all hitting me now, that we don't know where anyone but the other is!" she wailed. "You up for walking?" he asked. She merely sadly gestured to her leg. "I have a plan" Reid said mysteriously as he walked into the forest.

He returned a few minutes later he returned with two tree branches and some very sturdy grasses. He wordlessly sat down and began braiding the grasses. After about ten minutes he had finished braiding all of the grass. "Reid what are you doing?" she asked sheepishly. "Makeshift brace" he answered simply. He crawled over to her and said "keep your leg still" he said quietly. "Not like I can move it anyway…" JJ mumbled. He put both branches on one side of the leg and used the braided grass to tie them together. "There!" he proclaimed triumphantly. "Anyway I think we should probably…" he stopped mid-sentence. He stood up and started running toward a certain bright pink figure. He found that the figure wasn't as far away as he'd thought. His suspicions were confirmed when he ran into a clearing and saw the whole group. "Junior G-Man!", "Sup Pretty boy" and "Reid!" were all exclaimed simultaneously. "JJ!" he said breathlessly. After that the group helped a nearly hysterical JJ to their clearing and all fell asleep.

**Rossi**

David Rossi had just been told that he could not fly with the pilots to find his team. David finally decided that he didn't care about bureaucratic red tape. He had to find his team, no matter what. He stormed across the bullpen and punched the top floor elevator button. He walked over to the heli-pad and tracked down the helmeted pilot. He casually walked up to the pilot and asked "Where are you headed?" "To track down the downed plane" the pilot relied hurriedly. "I want to go with" Rossi said out of the blue. "Not this time buddy" the pilot snapped. Rossi mentally argued with himself about playing 'the FBI agent card.' When he decided that he would he mentally reassured himself by mentally chanting '_It's for the team, it's for the team'. _He simply flashed his badge and after that the pilot was practically inviting him on the helicopter. "Let's do this" Rossi said aloud.

**A/N- Hey guys sorry for the long wait! I just wanted you to have a heads up that updates will not be so fast now, as I have a lot of big projects due. Enjoy!**

**PS Would Reid's brace idea actually work? Hmmmmmmm... **

**PPS don't know why Reid's part was so long… just wrote itself!**

**Xoxo**

**CM Fan01**


	6. Just Gone

6. Just…Gone

**Disclaimer: Usual **

**A/N- You guys are so awesome! .7 you make a good point! I recognize that the team is sleeping a lot, but Prentiss has a head injury (read on to find out how bad :D) and the rest of the team is just generally battered!**

**PS Again my updates will be slower but I promise more on the weekend**

**Prentiss**

Emily Prentiss woke up on the grasses of wherever the heck they were with a _really _bad headache. She used all of her strength to merely sit up. She took in her surroundings (as well as one can with double vision anyway) and saw that the team was staring at her. "What?" she slurred. "What are all of you looking at?" this time her speech was so slurred even she didn't know what she was saying. '_This is how it must have felt for Reid' _she thought. She tried to speak but was silenced by a finger to her lips. She thought about fighting, but relaxed when she saw the blurred outline of Hotch. "Shhhhhhh" he whispered. Hotch laid her back down on the ground. "You'll be alright, just sleep Emily" he cooed. He kissed her forehead and sat next her and held her hand. She managed to mumble "don't call me Emily…" and the last thing she saw was a rare smile from Hotch before the blackness overtook her.

**Hotch**

Aaron Hotchner sat leaning against a tree. He didn't cry, or scream, he just sat there. "I'm worried about Emily, there I said it!" he said aloud (even though no-one asked). He leaned back against the tree dejectedly. He looked at his team. Morgan and Garcia were nibbling on some grasses that they had collected (which Reid swore were edible). JJ was limping through the woods behind Reid, who was collecting more plants to eat. No one really liked the plants, but Reid said they would be better once cooked. '_And then there were two' _he mentally counted off. He looked over at Prentiss, who was sleeping on the ground. She looked so fragile, like if you laid a finger on her she would shatter. She had been laying there or muttering nonsensical things for a day or two. He looked back at his team, Reid was practically carrying JJ back to their little camp and Morgan and Garcia had since fallen asleep. Hotch decided to join them in the realm of sleep.

**JJ**

Jenifer Jareau sat against a tree observing the team. Garcia and Morgan were asleep against yet another tree. Reid was starting a fire, and then there was Hotch. He looked so dejected, which is so unlike him. JJ thought that the team could survive anything, but a jet crash does change everything. She felt like kicking and screaming. '_Except I can't kick with a broken leg, and can't scream because my throat is sore enough to bring down Zeus!' _JJ thought angrily. So, she lay down, and she cried. She cried for Hotch, as if losing one love wasn't enough, he might lose a second. She cried for Prentiss who might die on this mountain. She cried for Morgan and Garcia, who just found their love, and might not be able to enjoy it long. Then she cried for Reid. Reid, who just lost his girlfriend and she expected him to love her. Then she just plain cried. She felt an arm wrap around her, and she stopped crying and did her best to relax.

**Garcia**

"I am out of here!" Garcia yelled. That was it, that was the last straw. He had just given her the last backhanded compliment she would take. She started in the direction of the downed jet. She believed that everything happens for a reason. She thought that she would search the jet to find it. She realized that she was very tired and needed to sleep. She curled up in the pilots chair when it hit her. "Guys!" she yelled.

**Morgan**

"_Guys!"_ her call repeated, over and over again. What had he done! He made her mad at him and now anything could have happened to his baby girl. When they finally reached the jet the men (JJ stayed with Prentiss) found Garcia pacing in front of the miraculously undamaged cockpit. Garcia was crying, a lot. Morgan immediately ran to Garcia and placed his arm around her shoulder. "What's wrong mama?" he asked cautiously. She just continued to wheeze and cry. After a few minutes she finally managed to croak out "The cockpit". He nodded his head in the direction of the ruins and Hotch crawled into the cockpit. He produced a note and handed it to Reid.

**Reid**

Spencer Reid took the outstretched note with a shaking hand. He opened the note and immediately assumed a look of confusion on his face. Hotch apparently took notice and asked "What is it Reid?" Reid took a deep breath and read out the note "It says 'north'". Everyone assumed the same look of confusion Reid wore just a minute ago. Hotch took a deep breath "Okay Reid, which way is north?" he asked. Reid pointed to his left. "Okay, so we can pick up the girls and ship out" Hotch planned aloud. Reid looked into the cockpit and saw that the pilot wasn't in it.

**Jeanette**

Jeanette McHenri had just made the half-day long trip down the mountain. She remembered that she had her cell and decided to check for a signal and found one. She called the only person who could help the team, Jason Gideon.

**Rossi**

David Rossi had been on helicopter searching for the team for three days. He wasn't sure that they would ever find them. He was giving up hope when he saw the smoke.


	7. Never Saw it Coming

7. Never Saw it Coming

**A/N- You guys are so awesome! I love all of you! **

**PS Prepare for a twist!**

**Hotch**

Hotch walked the terrain absentmindedly. He was too absorbed in his thoughts to even care whether he was about to trip or not. They had been walking north for at least three hours now, and it looked like they would never find what they were supposed to find. Emily had been hobbling along, she had been conscious for most of the time (while whether she was coherent is another story). She hadn't said a word, and he and Morgan were dragging her more than helping her walk. Hotch was giving up hope that they weren't just going in circles, when he saw something in the distance, it could be a cabin, a cave, anything really. The point was there was shelter.

**Prentiss**

Prentiss awoke to the _wonderful _(not) sensation of being dragged (well, more carried by her shoulders, it was her feet being dragged). She let her twenty-one weeks of FBI training kick in. She began mentally building a profile. She knew that there were two UnSubs… and that was about it. She let her instincts flow freely through her and landed a solid kick to the left leg of one of her holders. He let her go and she immediately used sweeping motion to kick her other holder's feet out from under them. She tried to run, but found her head make contact with the soft grass if the forest floor. Through her swimming vision she saw everyone surrounding her, except Hotch was brushing off his suit jacket (some things never change) and Morgan walking over with a nice limp. "Prentiss!" Garcia squealed, which sent a wave of pain through Prentiss head. "What the hell…" Prentiss moaned. "You kind of attacked Hotch and Morgan" JJ said. "Ah man, they will hate me forever!" Prentiss exclaimed. "No we won't" Hotch said, as he offered his hand to Prentiss. She reached her arm out and held his hand as he pulled her up. With all the sudden movement she became very dizzy and leaned into his side. He put his arm around her as they began to walk.

**Reid**

Reid smirked as they walked through the forest. Hotch and Morgan had just been taken down by Prentiss (who had a head injury). He heard JJ groan behind him. He turned around and asked "What is it?" she looked up and said "the brace… it's just… uncomfortable". Reid looked at the brace on her leg and saw that the stick was digging into her leg. "Hold up guys!" he yelled to the team and he saw Prentiss cringe. "Sorry" Reid said more quietly. He uprooted some moss and placed it under the offending stick. He considered his job done when he saw JJ let out a huge breath. He placed one hand on her shoulder and held her hand to help her up. He smiled when she held his tighter as they once again forged on.

**JJ**

JJ wondered where they were going. Furthermore, why had Hotch so readily followed the note? She leaned into Reid's side as they walked. JJ's brace was still bothering her but she didn't tell Reid about it, as he had already helped her enough. JJ felt her head start to fall forward but snapped it back up. Reid leaned down and whispered "JJ… do you want to sleep… you can you know". She smiled at the fact that he cared about her so much. She wanted to keep walking, so she pushed sleep out of her mind and trudged forward.

**Morgan**

Derek Morgan was walking forward ahead of the team with Garcia. They were holding hands and he realized that her step was off. He looked down and saw that she was walking on her heels. "What's up, mama?" he asked. "My feet" she said simply. They approached a large rock and sat down. He gingerly picked up her calf and examined her foot. The trail of blood where they had walked confirmed his theory. Her feet had been cut badly. He looked to his team when he saw Reid looked like he saw something he recognized. Reid walked into the woods as if he was in a trance and came out moments later with his familiar brown bag over his shoulder. He smiled and said "Let's patch you up Garcia!"

**Garcia**

Penelope continued to hobble along the path. She had her eyes firmly trained on the ground for quite some time so they had made it a long way when she looked up. She continued to feel the blood seep through her bandages. The entire team was in a trance as they continued to walk. They finally reached what was north. It was a cabin. Hotch forged ahead of the group and knocked on the doo diplomatically. When the owner answered the door cries of "Oh my god!" and "It can't be" echoed through the team.

**Jeanette**

She had just received a call the the FBI agents made it to their destination safely. She considered it a personal victory that they were safe.

**Rossi**

David Rossi sat paralyzed. "Land right now!" he yelled, so as to be heard over the spin of the rotor blades. He was so happy that they were going to find the team. They landed and saw the remains of a fire and something sparkled in the distance. Rossi jumped out and walked toward the shimmering objects. He didn't know what they were until he realized that he was holding Garcia's glittery pink high heels. He carefully set them down. He'd missed the team.

**A/N- OMG! Sorry this took so long I had a HUGE project due (30 percent of my grade huge) and have had to do a lot of work on that! Enjoy!**

**Xoxo**

**CM Fan01**


	8. And Then There Were Six

8. And Then There Were Six

**Disclaimer: Usual**

**A/N- I love you guys! Told you I would post more chapters!**

**Rossi**

David Rossi sat on the forest floor in shock. He missed the team. Had he been there faster he would have them right in front of him. He heard the pilot say something about needing to return to the base of the mountain because of a snowstorm. Rossi sighed deeply and stood up. He walked to the helicopter and zoned out for the whole flight. When they reached the base of the mountain he disembarked and checked in to a nearby hotel. He walked down to a local bar and sat down for some scotch. He was absentmindedly stirring his scotch when he heard a surprised "David!" next to him. He looked to his left and saw the brunette from the coffee shop. "Jeanette, what are you doing here?" he asked, with minimal enthusiasm. "Oh, I'm here for a pilot's expo" she said. The bartender came her way and she ordered two eighteen year old scotches. '_Pretty and good taste' _Rossi thought. He swore he saw her wink to the bartender and he delivered her scotches. She slid one down the bar top to Rossi. He raised his glass and said, "_al buio prima dell' Alba (_'to dark before the dawn' in Italian)" while using his best thick Italian accent, which earned a smile from her. He began to feel dizzy and was then dragged into the van.

**Garcia**

Garcia did what she does best, she hugged him. She was beaming when she looked at the profiler she hadn't seen in years. Jason Gideon. Everyone was happy and Gideon was being mobbed by now. Everyone looked so ecstatic, except Reid. He didn't even have any emotion on his face. He just turned around and ran. Garcia was the only one that saw that he ran away. Or so she thought. JJ walked up beside her and whispered, "What's going on with Reid?" for once; Garcia didn't know what to say. She just let her instincts run wild and started running toward the direction that Reid had run and took off with JJ not far behind. She nearly fell over when she tripped over something. Reid's satchel was on the ground, and not far from it, Reid.

**JJ**

He sat against a rock holding '_The Narrative of John Smith',_ the book Maeve gave him. JJ walked over and knelt beside him. "Spence, are you okay?" she asked. "I can't face him" Reid whispered. JJ nodded her head in the direction of the cabin, so as to tell Garcia to head back. Garcia nodded and made her way back to the cabin. "Spence… are you under the impression that Gideon doesn't like you or something?" JJ asked with genuine concern. Reid sat there a moment before exclaiming "He left us JJ!" '_There it is!'_ JJ thought. She grabbed Reid's hand and stood up. "Spence come on!" she exclaimed as she stood. "Just talk to him, it'll be okay" she continued. Reid stood up and they made their way back to the profiler's cabin.

**Hotch**

Hotch stood in stunned silence. Hotch held out his hand to Gideon but immediately found himself being bear-hugged by the older man. "Stop being so uptight Aaron" Gideon suggested. Hotch smiled a little before saying "you know I hate when people call me Aaron" Gideon smiled too before saying "My point exactly!" Hotch didn't quite believe that this was even the same man who left the team all those years ago. He seemed, in a word, _happier_. Gideon stepped back and observed the team. "You guys look like hell, what happened?" Gideon asked. Everyone looked at each other, trying to figure out how to answer that. At that moment Prentiss turned on the TV.

**Prentiss**

Prentiss didn't understand why no one knew how to answer Gideon's question. She thought '_Hey, a picture is worth a thousand words right?' _as she flipped on the TV. She got lucky and the TV turned on with the news channel already on. The entire team immediately huddled around the TV. The reporter on the TV droned on about other news until theirs came on. "Let us have a moment of silence for the agents" he said. At that moment Reid and JJ walked in and sat down as if they were there the whole time. "No bodies were found but we have reason to believe that all six federal agents were killed in the crash and subsequent explosion. Their funerals will be held in two weeks. Furthermore, the BAU has been decimated other than their senior profiler, David Rossi, who cannot be reached at this time. Back to you" the team was shocked. Prentiss couldn't handle the craziness anymore and made her way out the door. She didn't make it very far and leaned against a wall. She just sat there. For how long, she wasn't sure, until Hotch came out and sat on a nearby bench. "Hotch you look like you have seen a ghost!" Prentiss said. "A room full of them actually" Hotch shot back. They sat out there in silence. They fell asleep and didn't know until the snowstorm came in and Prentiss was awoken by the feeling of being very cold. She walked over to where she remembered Hotch was and saw her unit chief sleeping as well. "Hotch we fell asleep!" she yelled. "Crap" she heard her boss mutter. They stood up and began walking back to the cabin. As they walked he made some comment about how cold she was and he put his jacket around her. They returned to the cabin and wordlessly sat down.

**Morgan**

He and Garcia had been sitting together near the fire for quite some time. He felt her immediately shoot upright. "My iPhone!" she all but yelled. She reached into a pocket in her dress and produce the all-too-familiar rectangular phone. No signal he saw on her screen. She miraculously had an internet connection and checked her email. She opened the only email she had, and it read 'crack it'. He did what the team does in situations like this "Reid!"

**Reid**

Spencer heard his name called from the living room. He leisurely strolled into the living room Garcia handed him her phone. He immediately recognized the sequence _1,1,2,3,5… _He hit the reply button and sent the words _Fibonacci Sequence _ in return. Within seconds he got another email that said something that made him stop in his tracks. "What is it Reid?" Morgan asked. "And then there were six" he read aloud.


	9. Tag, You're It!

9. Decoding

**Disclaimer: Usual**

**A/N: I am so sorry! I had my huge presentation two days ago and my brain was just not capable of writing at that time. I had to give it not once, not twice, but almost twenty times! Ugh… **

**Rossi**

Rossi woke up and found himself in a small room. The room was about six feet by eight feet and (Judging by the foam-like material) soundproofed. He immediately assed his situation and found himself completely trapped. He stood up '_Not chained to the wall, not worried about me getting away' _he thought as he walked around the room. He observed a trapdoor as the only way in or out, and it was too high to reach anyway. After some time, he eventually found a button. Against his better judgment, he pressed it. A hidden projector put the words 'GAME ON' onto the wall.

**Hotch**

"And then there were six..." Hotch repeated out loud. Was it a threat? A warning? The last possibility made him cringe. What if it was a notice? Like the I-have-one-of-your-team-members-so-get-on-it-and-find-me sort of notice. Garcia looked particularly shocked. "What if it's…?" Garcia began, but obviously didn't have the heart to finish. "Rossi" Hotch finished for her. The room fell silent. Hotch had a plan. It was a long shot, but it was a plan. "Send him an email" Hotch said. Garcia held the phone, but didn't make a move to send an email. "That's an order" he added. With that, Garcia began to type.

**Garcia**

Garcia began to type her e-mail with a shaking hand. She hoped he would be there. After Prentiss almost getting killed by Doyle, after Hotch getting stabbed by Foyet, after Reid getting kidnapped by Tobias and the endless list of other things that she had seen with this team, this she couldn't handle. She typed her message on the touch keyboard, '_Rossi, Are you there? –Garcia' _and she pressed send. A few moments passed in silence until the familiar '_ding!' _of their phones filled the small room. She picked up her phone and checked the message. '_Right here PS Check out this video!' _the message read. She was bursting with joy, until the link loaded. She then dropped her phone and ran out of the door with tears in her eyes.

**Prentiss**

The entire team looked at each other with one of those '_What the hell' _looks. Prentiss knew she spoke for the team when she said "Do we _really _want to see that video?" for once; Prentiss wanted this decision made for her. Hotch made the decision for them when he walked over to the phone, which now resided on the floor. Prentiss and JJ held hands as they walked. When they saw Rossi on that screen, trapped in a small room, their mission was clear. Find Garcia, and just run away.

**JJ**

Prentiss and JJ ran out of the door. Well, Prentiss ran, JJ hobbled along behind her. They had to tell Garcia about it. After running in random directions for quite some time, they found Garcia by sheer luck. She sat on a large rock staring out at the lake. "Garcia… it's— JJ began, but Garcia interrupted "Rossi, I know" with a slight smile. "It was his turn anyway" JJ and Prentiss looked at each other before asking "What?" at the same time "Think about it…" Garcia began, "The boss man got stabbed, Emily got impaled, I got shot, the lovely Derek Morgan had getting arrested, Young Dr. Reid was kidnapped, Our beautiful liaison JJ was attacked by dogs and hit over the back of the head with a shovel, so who does that leave?" Garcia stated. JJ and Prentiss acted like they never even heard what she said before Prentiss asked "You wanna come back to the cabin?" Garcia replied by standing up and beginning to walk. JJ smiled and stood up but had to lean against a tree for support. She was looking at the forest floor when Prentiss and Garcia loop their arms under hers and help her hobble along. When her leg (the bad one) caught on a rock she sent all three of them to the floor. For the first time that week, they all laughed.

**Morgan**

The remaining agents in the room looked at each other. Gideon had that "let's build a profile" look on his face and they all knew that the search was on. Morgan decided to go find the girls, and to his surprise, the team followed. When walked out the front door of the cabin, he saw the footsteps and followed them until he came upon a clearing. When he arrived, he saw three laughing girls throwing leaves at each other. When the two other men came up behind him he had a plan. They all hid behind a large tree and waited for the girls to stop. When they finally did the men all jumped out and yelled "Boo!" sure, the game was fun but their reactions were the point. Emily yelled "FBI!" while Garcia screamed and JJ jumped in an awkward way that caused her leg to bend in a painful way. "Sorry girls" Morgan as he walked over to help Garcia up. "I think Hotch has a head injury…" She said. "Because he's being fun!"

**Reid**

"Sorry JJ…" Reid said. He began to ramble but JJ stopped him by yelling "Spence! It's ok" they heard a voice behind them saying "Does someone need crutches?" JJ immediately recognized the voice as Gideon's. He walked over to them and held out the crutches. JJ reached out and took them. The team began to walk when JJ fell, again. The two girls lay down beside her. "Ok, let's do this again…" Prentiss said as she put a fist of leaves in Garcia's face. After that, the girls had a long leaf fight, which caused even Hotch and Gideon to smile.

**A/N- Hey guys! Kind of a cute little chapter! See the above and I hope you liked it!**

**PS Poll Question: Should I skip to their rescue or drag this part out longer?**


	10. Truth or Dare

**10. Truth or Dare**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

**A/N- Spring break! I hope to finish the story in early May! Just thought you should know!  
********PS The formatting may be strange, I dont know why!**

**Xoxo**

**CM Fan01**

**Strauss **

Erin Strauss turned off the TV and pinched the bridge of her nose. She stormed out into the bullpen with a "Did we issue a statement!" as more of an order than a question. A tech typed for seemingly hours until she said "officially, no" after a few minutes. "I get that, but do we think the agents are dead!" she snapped. The tech continued typing before asking "Why do we think that?" rather disinterested, actually. Strauss snatched a remote off of a nearby desk and turned on the news channel. After the reporter finished his spiel, she gestured to the TV and said "That's why!"

**Rossi **

David continued to build a profile. _'Organized, Mission driven-' _but his thoughts were cut short by the creaking sound of the trapdoor opening. He immediately started rubbing his temples, as he did not want them to know that the drugs wore off yet. When he heard the door close, a female voice said "Oh, perk up agent, I know my drugs have worn off" with a smug tone. He looked up and dropped his act. "You!" he exclaimed when he realized that it was Jeanette. "Ah yes, now meet my associates!" she said, overly excited with the situation. He felt like passing out when a group of people he knew to be dead climbed down into the room.

**Garcia**

Penelope stormed into the cabin with a vengeance. She had her fun, now it was time to track down Rossi. "Gideon, do you have a computer?" she didn't even bother to hear his answer before continuing "I can ping the video off of my phone onto the computer and track the video to an IP address where I can proceed to-" she ranted before she was stopped by Morgan. "Garcia, I know you want to find Rossi but we can't help anyone tonight. Okay, mama?" Garcia nodded. "It's getting late, why don't you get some sleep?" Gideon said. The team looked at him as if he turned green before saying "Gideon, is only ten o'clock!" all at once. Gideon sighed before saying "Okay, it's getting late for six people who got blown up!" Gideon rephrased. The team couldn't argue with that. "Dibs on the guest room!" Garcia called. "How do you know where it is?" Gideon asked. Garcia smiled playfully before saying, "That's for me and the NSA database I hacked to know, and you to never find out!" rather triumphantly. JJ and Prentiss followed her down the hall as the men said "So we just sleep out here?" which got a "yes!" called simultaneously from all three women.

**JJ **

Jennifer Jareau lay curled up on that chair. She let her thoughts wander and they eventually found Rossi. What did he ever do? She sighed because she knew that there would never be a logical answer. She stood up and crept out of thesmall room. She was surprised (yet knew she shouldn't have been) when she saw the men all awake. It appeared that they were all profiling. She walked up beside them and said "organized" to show that she was there. "I'm here to help" she clarified. "But JJ, you're not a profiler" said Morgan. "Oh shut up!" JJ said as she elbowed Morgan in the side. "She hit me!" Morgan announced childishly. "JJ!" Hotch warned in an authoritative tone. "Yes dad" she shot back. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Reid threw his notepad on the table dramatically and declared "I give up!" rather loudly. "I think we should get some sleep and have another crack at it in the morning" suggested JJ, but she saw the look and the men's faces and said "Let me get the other women and lets just relax" she amended. That seemed to have a good verdict so then JJ went and retrieved the other women of the BAU.

**Morgan **

Morgan sat looking at the team. He and Garcia were sitting on overstuffed chair. Correction: He was sitting in the chair; Garcia was sitting on the armrest. Reid and JJ were sitting close together on one end of the green couch while Hotch and Prentiss were sitting on two chairs dragged in from the kitchen across from each other. "They are so perfect" Garcia whispered down to him. "Who?" he asked. She rolled her eyes before saying "Hotch and Emily of course!" as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We need to get those two together" he whispered. "I have an idea" said Garcia with a mischievous look in her eye. She smiled wildly before declaring "Truth or dare time!"

**Reid **

'_Oh great!' _Reid thought. Out of all of the childish games this was the one he hated most. "Reid why don't you start?" he heard from Garcia. '_Payback time'_ he thought. He smirked before saying "Garcia, truth or dare?" rather mysteriously. "Dare" Garcia answered. "Okay, seven minutes in heaven with-""I quit!" Garcia interrupted."JJ you're up" said Reid. JJ looked at Prentiss and asked "Truth or dare, Prentiss?" to which Prentiss replied "truth" rather quickly. "Who are you leastafraid of in this room?" Prentiss replied "Reid" and everyone laughed.

**Prentiss **

It was Garcia's turn. This should be good. "Alright boss-man truth or dare?" she asked. "Truth" he answered. "For FBI agents you guys are playing it really safe!" Garcia pointed out. "Is _this _your plan" Morgan whispered. "Watch me work" she whispered back. "So, have you ever been attracted to another agent?" Hotch answered "yes" (a little too quickly if you ask me). "Who was it?" Morgan asked (as it was his turn anyway) "Only yes or no questions, my prince" Garcia informed. "Ok, was it Prentiss?" Morgan rephrased. Prentiss knew that this could end several ways, almost none of which were good. She had one idea, and so she mouthed the word '_lie' _

**Hotch **

'_lie_' she mouthed. He didn't know if should, though. He knew that the team would find out eventually, but did 'eventually' have to be today? _That _he didn't know. He knew that he couldn't hide forever, but he was going to try really hard. "No" he finally answered. With that, Prentiss ran out of the room. He stood up and walked outside to follow her. "What was that?" he asked when he finally found her. "It's called making it believable" she replied with a smile. "Except now the whole team knows" Hotch replied. Prentiss smiled before saying "You don't think they know already?" she asked sarcastically. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Prentiss suggested they go back in. Before they walked in the door Prentiss said "let's make this more interesting" as she held his hand. When they walked in the door everyone smiled so big, it was as if the last few days never happened.

**A/N- I know, some OOCness on the part of Hotch and Prentiss! Oh well… Remember R&R!**

**Xoxo**

**CM Fan01 **


	11. Two Down

11. Two Down

**Disclaimer: You get it A/N- OMG! Sorry this took so long, I have two stories going and lots of end of year school work! You know how it is… PS I changed who Rossi ends up with, (Spoiler! You have been warned…) Strauss.**

**Prentiss ** Prentiss entered the little cabin. The entire team was grinning like idiots (something that rarely happened). "Oh what?" Prentiss asked innocently "This?" she smiled as she held her hand in Hotch's above her head. She smirked; she knew she had them now. "Surprised?" she mocked further. This had definitely made thing a lot more interesting. "Oh no, in fact we were making bets on how long this would take!" Morgan corrected with smile. Prentiss was genuinely shocked. "But I- but you- the only person I told was" she stuttered. "Garcia" she said, "Did you tell my secret?" when Garcia only blushed Prentiss had her answer. "Ooo! Busted!" Morgan commentated. "Hey!" Garcia hit him in the arm. "Well, while we're at it…" JJ began.

**JJ ** The young blonde pulled Reid to her and kissed him. When they finally broke (presumably for air) she looked at the team. Everyone sat there gaping. "I knew you would get together, I just knew it!" Garcia said triumphantly. She held her hand out flat, "Pay up!" she said as she turned to the team. "You guys were betting on this too?" Reid asked, shocked. "Of course, Junior G-Man!" Garcia said. JJ just sat there with a pleased look on her face. "This is going to be a good one to explain to Strauss…" Hotch whined. "Really? We are supposed to be dead and _this _is what you're whining about?" Morgan sarcastically pointed out. "Yeah what are we going to do about that whole dead thing?" Garcia asked. Those twelve words made the light-hearted atmosphere disappear. "We can Skype her" JJ suggested. The team gave her that are-you-serious look but it faded when the group collectively realized that it wasn't such a bad idea. "Garcia do you have…" Hotch began "the app for that? Of course boss-man!" she interrupted. "Let's do it!"

**Hotch** Hotch took the phone as diplomatically as he could manage. '_Could it really be that easy?' _he thought. He smiled slightly when he saw that everyone was entered into Skype by their nicknames. "Which one is Strauss?" he asked. "She-devil…" Garcia said innocently. The entire team laughed, not including Hotch (as usual) Hotch tapped her name and then tapped the video chat button. "Everyone gets close so she can see us" Hotch ordered. This was not a problem for Morgan and Garcia, as Morgan had his arm around her, and same for Reid and JJ. Then there were Hotch and Emily. They were standing at about arm's length apart. Garcia walked over to the and innocently shoved Emily in Hotch's direction. "Sorry, my bad…" she said "Are you quite finished?" JJ asked. "Yeah, I'm all good," she replied. "Baby girl, you _need _to learn to be more subtle!" Morgan pointed out as Garcia regained her spot. She just glared. A soon as Strauss answered their video call; they knew that it was show time.

**Reid**

There was dead silence. Reid knew someone needed to say something. "Strauss, it's the BAU," he said simply. "Impossible, the BAU is dead, killed in a plane crash!" Strauss answered a little too quickly, like someone who was denying the reality that this was obviously not the case. "Highly unlikely since we're right here!" said Reid, his patience already wearing thin at how difficult this was going to be. "Aaron is that really you?" asked Strauss after a long pause. "It is ma'am" Hotch answered. "Oh thank god!" Strauss said. The team altogether thought that this was a sweet gesture and was going to enjoy this rare moment of decidedly un-Strauss like behavior. "I thought I would need to replace my best unit! That's a lot of paperwork!" She added. "And moment ruined" Garcia mumbled. "Is Dave there with you guys?" she asked, cracking a slight smile. "No, we thought he was in Quantico with you" Reid replied with a befuddled look. "I have to go track him down; it's so good that you are ok. Goodbye!" she then disconnected. "Wham, Bam, Thank you ma'am!" shot out JJ. Reid held in a laugh, not doing very well. "I am going to go get some fresh air guys!" Reid stated matter-of-factly as he began walking out of the small log sided cabin. Reid walked along the small wooded path. He heard Garcia yell his name behind him, and turned his back to the direction he was headed to look at her. That was his mistake. Reid was soon to know why Garcia was yelling his name. He felt a sharp blow with a blunt object to the back of his head and instantaneously fell into a crumpled heat. He felt his mind begin spiraling into the void of unconsciousness, but stayed conscious long enough to see a bullet from the person who had hit him, nail Garcia in her left thigh. Reid's first thought was that help was 1.23 hours away by way of helicopter, but his second thought quickly became for his own safety, as he felt arms scoop under his armpits and begin dragging him across the forest floor. Then, for seemingly the hundredth time that week, unconsciousness overtook his weak and tired mind.


	12. Can't Catch a Break

12. Can't Catch a Break

**A/N- Trying to get back in the groove of speedy updating. Love you guys! Review, review, review!**

**PS I'm changing my writing style a bit, instead of doing a section about every individual I will just do a main section about everybody. Leave it in review if you want me to return to the way I was writing. Thanks!**

**Xoxo,**

**CM Fan01**

**Reid and Rossi, Compound EU—Location Unknown**

Reid awoke on a cold cement floor. He looked around his surroundings only to find the same thing that Rossi had seen. Cold cement floors, black soundproofing material, but one thing was different. On the right wall, there was a plush velvet curtain. "Ah, Doctor Reid, come to join the fun!" mocked a high-pitched female voice. Reid's mind was screaming at him to not say a thing, to sit there with cool detachment, his mind told him that they wanted a rise out of him. Alas, his heart was in terror, "Who are you, what do you want!" he yelled with all of the force he could muster, but it still came out sounding like a quivering child. Before any other words were said, the curtain was moved. Apparently trying to build up the suspense, the curtain was moved slowly. Reid realized how deliberate this was as soon as he saw that the curtain was controlled by a pulley system from another room. The velvet seemed to shimmer in the dim light from the light bulb hanging from a thread above his head. When the curtain finally moved away Reid saw the very senior profiler, who had disappeared but a day ago

**The Forest Outside Gideon's Cabin—Somewhere in the Rocky Mountains**

Garcia lay on the cold forest floor, staring up at the starry night sky. She wasn't crying, she had already accepted the reality that she would spend her last few moments on this earth alone. Her body began to grow cold and her vision blurry and she could almost feel the blood draining from her thigh. She knew her fate was sealed, and didn't want to spend her last minutes dwelling on it. Garcia's mind wandered to Morgan. He would never know the true extent of her feelings. Ironically, as soon as her mind found him, a familiar voice called "Baby girl, where are you?" through the trees. About thirty seconds later, Morgan wandered toward her, saw her body on the ground then ran to her. He knelt next to her and observed her bullet wound. With a grim look on his face he looked her dead in the eyes. Neither said a word, but that look said it all. She was going to die and they both knew it. She began to feel extremely tired, and began to close her eyes. "No, no Garcia stay with me!" he yelled. She held her eyes open, but it was a great struggle. Morgan picked her up and began running to the cabin, "Hang on Garcia! Garcia, just hold on!" He told her. It was only about two minutes before the duo reached the cabin. Morgan saw a helicopter landed in the field that Gideon called his front yard, and wasted no time getting into the helicopter. While Strauss was not necessarily warm and fuzzy to the team, she knew what she was doing. There was a medic aboard the chopper, to whom Morgan gave orders to attend to Garcia, and fast. Morgan then went inside, to face the team.

Morgan seemingly wandered aimlessly into the cabin. He meant to be calm, he really did, but then he saw the blood on his hands, Garcia's blood, and lost it. "ASSES IN THE HELICOPTER, NOW!" he almost yelled. "Morgan, what's going on?" Questioned Hotch. "Garcia, it's bad, man" Morgan explained. The team needed no more explanation. They all rushed into the chopper, nearly knocking each other over in the process. JJ seemed to be the only one to remember that their resident genius was missing. While the helicopter was about to take off with the entire team crammed inside, JJ just stood there. "Reid," she said quietly to herself. "REID!" she yelled, as if he could hear her. Morgan was leaning down next to Garcia, therefore was the only one to hear her whisper, "Reid… kidnapped." "She says he was kidnapped!" Morgan yelled. Prentiss knew what JJ was planning before her feet started moving. Prentiss rushed out of the helicopter and held JJ's shoulders so she couldn't run. "It's not worth it, JJ" she said, JJ still struggling. "JJ he's gone! But we can profile the assailants better from Quantico then we can here! Think it through!" she told JJ. Then JJ stopped fighting.

The BAU had been soaring above the trees for quite some time. When another helicopter flew up next to them, they were too wrapped up to realize it. When the co-pilot surveyed the helicopter to find their target, no one realized. And when the co-pilot of the adjacent helicopter pulled out a desert eagle pistol, only Hotch realized, but he realized too late. The co-pilot put his aim straight on JJ's chest and fired, two seconds before Hotch did. Hotch turned around, knowing he killed the co-pilot, just in time to see JJ fall out of her seat, and as the helicopter made a hard right, fall out of the open door, it the uncertain terrain below. Prentiss had lunged to catch the media liaison, but she too was too late. Within five seconds of each other, as the team sat dazed, the same thought echoed through their minds. JJ just fell to her death.


	13. Back from the Dead

**12. Back from the Dead**

**A/N- Wow! Sorry I'll try to update more often! Ok guys, bask in the glory ;) **

**Beneath The BAU Rescue Chopper**

JJ held on for dear life. She managed to grab the skid of the helicopter as she was falling. She held white- knuckle to the skid when reality set in; she was holding on for reason and one reason only: Reid and Henry. Was Reid there, she would let go, no regrets. The media liaison couldn't leave Reid thinking that she gave up on him… hell… gave up on herself. Answers were what she needed. If she knew definitively that he was gone, or that he was alive and would stay that way and live the rest of his life happy, she would let go. JJ couldn't let Henry down either. She promised him before he left with his father that she would get him back somehow, that he would see her again. She couldn't break that promise. Never could she break that promise. Garcia was no longer a fore-minded thought. She was an afterthought. JJ knew that Garcia was fighting hard, but the odds were stacked. The naïve young woman in her wanted to hope that her friend would pull through for her, that she would hear Garcia call Morgan one of her endless pet-names again, she wanted to pray that her friend would be behind the computer again, trying to hack the FBI's cyber-crime database because it was fun for her. But the seasoned BAU veteran knew that these were all just that. Hopes. Prayers. A bird flying near to the helicopter snapped her mind back to the present. The burning in her chest and the blurriness in her vision said it all. Jenifer Jareau's holding on was only prolonging the inevitable, the end was near. She had several times attempted to call to her team, to tell them to help her, dammit! But alas, she could barely find the energy to hold on to her only lifeline, let alone even utter a single word. When her mind and body were exhausted beyond belief, she loosened her hand, closed her eyes, and dropped.

JJ felt the air rush around her body. She was falling spread-eagle through the skies. Her foggy mind vaguely registered that the sensation was similar to skydiving in a wing suit (which she had done once when she was fifteen). She mentally prepared herself for hitting cold hard ground and dying on impact, saying her silent goodbyes to the world. Neither of these things occurred. By an incredible stroke of luck that no one person should ever experience, when JJ felt herself make contact with something, instantaneously she sunk into cold water. Jenifer Jareau flailed her arms and legs and somehow managed to flail her way to the surface, gasping for air, before the water seemingly pulled her back under. She swam the best she could, (which turned out to be an awkward doggy paddle) trying to make it to a shoreline she couldn't see, as it was dark and her vision had blurred already. The shoreline turned out to be only a few feet away, JJ somehow (in a surprise burst of energy) pulled herself onto the sand. She watched the clear dark sky above her head, and felt at peace. Free. So it was the last thing she expected when a hand covered her mouth and hit her on the head.

**Reid's Side of the Glass**

Reid sat in a different soundproofed room. It was vaguely similar to the recording studios singers used, except on the far wall was yet another curtain. He could hear none of what was going on the other side, most likely due to a thick pane of glass behind it. "Open the curtain, Doctor Reid," said a deep computer disguised voice. He recognized the voice as the one that has delivered the original "Zugzswang" message to him. The little corner of his brain that wasn't either insane or panicking told him that they were probably just using the same voice modifier, but the larger, panicking part of his brain somehow knew that it was the same person. Reid stood up weakly, reminding himself of a newborn fawn, in how weak his legs felt. His hand gripped the plush velvet curtain, leaning on it more than he intended. He threw the curtain across its rod. His theory was indeed correct, in its own way. Behind the other curtain, in an all glass room, JJ sat tied up and struggling against the rope binding her hands. "JJ…" Reid whispered. "JJ!" he all but yelled to get her attention. She slowly looked up. He saw her face and immediately wanted to unleash hell on whoever had done that to her. She had a black eye on both sides and dried blood under her nose. There was another trail of dried blood coming from the left corner of her mouth. He came to the (true) conclusion that someone had hit her. JJ somehow stood on her feet (as for some odd reason they weren't bound) and made her way clumsily to the glass and sat again. She raised her arms and placed her hands against the glass. She mouthing a word that he couldn't discern. As if she knew she nodded her head to the right. To his right, there was a corner of the glass room, and he felt like he was going to pass out at what he saw. The flash of brown hair in the light of her being thrown into the room was enough. The tiny figure sank into the corner. Now he was even more determined to escape. He looked at his feet and cried and muttered obscenities under his breath. He would do whatever it took to get out of this hell, because someone laid a hand on Doctor Maeve Donovan.


	14. Something New

14. No Way to Win

**A/N- Guys, there is no excuse for how long this has taken me to write! The reason is I felt like writing for you guys was becoming a chore. I started to lose what I loved about writing. School was getting pretty tough (end of the year finals etc., you guys feel me, right?), but now I'm back, bitches! (No offence guys, I love you all, feeble attempt at humor…). Anyway, this should be one big chapter, but I'm breaking into two mini chapters, because they are both so different really, it would be hard to encompass in a single chapter! If you have read this entire note, you are awesome! Stay awesome! Also, end of CM Season 8… what! (Spoiler, spoiler, spoiler, spoiler, spoiler, I'm warning you, Ok, I warned you, don't say I didn't!) Strauss kicked the bucket, what! And my entire Rossi storyline destroyed in one swoop! Favorite part: Zugzswang, boom! Zugzswang, bitch! Anyway, I become increasingly aware of how long this is and break it off here. Be who you are, epic!**

**CMFan01**

**Reid's side of the glass**

Reid stood there in shock and awe (mostly shock). His brain was rambling through the statistics of survival after being shot in the head. His analytical mind kicked on into overdrive, _'She had to have lost enough blood to damage her, and with the trajectory that bullet took into her head…'_ but the thought tapered off. Suddenly, the grief-stricken, dark, little corner of his mind that he thought he had finally shed light on and gotten rid of, was back. The first stage of grief was back. Denial. '_I'm finally schizophrenic,'___Reid told himself. "Maeve…" Reid squeaked in his cracking and hoarse voice. Reid began to question it, though. It was a fairly roundabout approach, to soundproof the rooms, and then have the glass thin enough to be able to hear things on the other side. He then realized the unwinnable game he was playing. He punched the wall, probably hurting his hand more than he hurt the wall. He was in such a rage at being helpless. In a situation where all the IQ points in the world couldn't save any of them. Cursing over and over again that reading 22,000 **(A/N- Did I get that figure right? Hmmm…. Continue along!) **Words per minute couldn't help worth a damn thing. It was about as useful as saying, "the UnSub is average height, average build, two kids and a wife!" he was so helpless. "Spencer… "He heard a delicate voice say, but he was too enraged to notice or care that Maeve was the person to whom the voice belonged. "Dammit Spencer listen to me!" Maeve yelled as loud as she could, for as bad of condition she was clearly in. Maeve never swore, this was enough to make Reid turn around.

Reid cried. "Maeve… I'm sorry" he whimpered. Maeve was trying to be strong but soon felt tiny drops of water forming in her eyes. "Spencer it's not the time right now," she said calmly. "Well, considering the circumstances, I don't think there ever will be a right time…" he concluded. Maeve sat silent, as if she knew that his outburst was coming next. "Why did you leave us, Maeve, why did run away!" He exclaimed through the tears. "Spencer…" she began, weeping herself. "Did you think I couldn't, or wouldn't, protect you?" he questioned. "No, it's not like that…" she trailed off. "What is it like?" Reid asked in a small voice. Maeve was practically bawling now, "Do you know what I did because I knew how badly I was hurting you?" she asked, sounding hurt. Reid only shook his head dejectedly. Maeve took a long, deep breath and placed her left wrist against the glass. Reid looked up and saw the pale, raised straight lines of skin on her wrist. "You cut yourself…" Reid said out loud, in shock (not for the first time that day). "Maeve I never…" Reid stumbled, at a loss for words. He was interrupted by a heavily accented (Scandinavian, probably) voice grabbing JJ's arm and saying "Get over here Blondie!" and dragged into a side room. Little did the beautiful minds of doctors Reid and Donovan know that that meanwhile in the side room, the man dropped his accent, switching it for a thick British one. "I'm Clyde Easter and I do believe I will be your rescuer, it's been a while Miss Jareau"


	15. Choices we Make

15. Choices we make

**A/N- I'm back! So this is another mini chapter, after this they will all be back to normal. Okay so here's a challenge, I've been listing to 1D (One Direction) for a while and feel like I wanna put it in this story. So I'm going to have 1D song verse in the chapter , whoever names the song first gets an awesome prize, like story-alteringly cool. So when I get the winner, I'll reveal the prize. If there's no winner within 24 hours I will pick one of this stories followers at random (I'll run it through a random selecting app, so there's no bias) they will be the winner! Good luck my lovelies! As of 11:59 PM Central Standard Time, it has begun.**

**- CMFan01**

**Reid and Maeve**

Reid sat there with his palm against the glass. "Why would you do this?" he asked with tears in his eyes. "I knew what I was doing to you, so I figured I deserved it." She sniffled. "No-one deserves this" said Reid. "I can't, make this up to you…" he muttered. "Actually, you can" she said with a light in her eyes that seemed so out of place in all the darkness. "What can I do?" he asked, desperate. "Sing that song" she said. "What song?" Reid questioned. "The one you left a note. I knew you would come and leave notes, every day you were in town at precisely 10 o'clock AM. You would, leave your note, and leave immediately. At 10:02 I would come and collect them. In a note one day, you said that there was this song by that boy band, umm..." she stuttered trying to remember the name. "One Direction" Reid shot out, out of habit. "Yeah that. You said there was verse by quote, 'the blonde one,' that made you think of me. What was it?" "Maeve, you know I don't sing" Reid pointed out. "For me," Maeve squeaked. Reid took a deep breath and began to sing:

"_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you, you'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to. If I let you know, I'm here for you maybe you'll love yourself like I love you…"_

Reid's voice cracked and was hopelessly off tune, but Maeve was looking at him like it was the best she had ever heard. "I love you spencer…" she whispered (she was probably speaking at normal volume, but it sounded like a whisper). "Maeve, JJ— "He was cut off by JJ's voice "JJ will be fine," She said. No sooner had their little moment been shared, than a computerized voice boomed. "Choose one to die!" then the room fell deathly silent again. "I won't choose who you slaughter!" Reid screamed. "Chose who lives then, it matters none," he knew computer voices to be unemotional. But that sounded condescending. "Maeve should live!" JJ yelled out. "You have no choice in this." The voice stated matter-of-factly. "Since we're going to argue over semantics, I want to die, kill me!" JJ screamed. "There we are, Miss Jareau. Clyde take her away." The voice ordered. A masked man grabbed JJ's arms and dragged her into a side room. Reid heard a gunshot and a loud thump. The bullet that was undoubtedly lodged in her chest, and her life leaving her as she hit the cement.

**Earlier**

"Here is the plan…" Easter whispered. He just played out JJ's escape. JJ would volunteer herself for death, knowing Reid couldn't do it himself. Clyde would drag her out of the room, as so he was instructed. The side room was only about 10 feet in any dimension, and totally concreted. He would aim a gun above her head and shoot. She would fall to the ground, and there you have it, faking her own death. The perfect escape. She would be with the team soon.


	16. Announcements!

**Announcements! **

**Hey guys! I'm just going to cut straight to the chase and discuss some things:**

**The contest: Wow! I thought there wasn't going to be a winner for while there. Cutting it close, I got a correct answer in my PM account at 11:30 Central Standard Time. The correct answer was messaged to me by "morgansmyfav," the correct answer being Little Things by One Direction. But, I have decided to make a runner up, because they came so close to the correct song title, I would feel kind of bad not letting them have it. Bobby Taylor, you got it! Congrats both of you!**

**The Prizes, Runner-Up: Ok! So the highly anticipated (probably not, but anyway) prize announcement! Okay, so let's begin with Bobby Taylor. Congrats on being the runner up. You get a choice in your prizes. You can pick a new competition to run. The rules on that are it has to be general. I.E. In what episode does JJ leave the team? Get it? Or you can pick a MINOR plot change for the new chapter. Like something that won't change the end. Like something that will be sad/sweet/touching etc. for the chapter, but not really hugely story altering, but know that it may have an effect later on! The last rule is keeping it K-T rated please! I don't do M chapters; I think it takes from the story. Other than those few rules, let your imagination run away and pick a twist or competition. PM as soon as possible. ASAP! I need what you want to do so I can get started on the new chapter. Congratulations Bobby!**

**The Prizes, Grand: Dun Dun Dun! Congrats again, Morgansmyfav for winning the contest! Your prize can be story-altering, depending on what you make it. You get a major plot twist! Unlike the runner up, it CAN change the ending. Like, someone is dead, but they are actually in hiding (you can't use that now that I've said it).**

**Secrets and spies: I'm going off the air for secrets I'm taking the story down for a while. It will be back when this is over. Leave in the reviews if you think I should keep it going. If you haven't read it, what are you waiting for! Run along read! I know I sound passive aggressive, but I genuinely care if you guys still want it! See the new Secrets and Spies Update (to be uploaded soon) for more details!**


End file.
